


his greatest almost

by unhoelyaeri



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, totga
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhoelyaeri/pseuds/unhoelyaeri
Summary: “Bakit hindi na lang kayo?”“Bakit hindi naging kayo?”“Sayang kayong dalawa.”Bakit nga ba? Baka kasi tamang tao nga. Maling pagkakataon naman. Pero para kay Kyungsoo Jongin will remain as his greatest almost. Almost lover. Almost perfect. Almost forever.aka kaisoo totga fic





	his greatest almost

**Author's Note:**

> helloo im back with angst for you people na gusto ng angst hakhak para ito kay kumareng katy na mahilig manakit at sa mga may katotga mwa
> 
> p.s sorry na agad sa typos im lazy

On one of their late night conversations, under the night sky full of stars, sa rooftop ng condo niya may sinabi si Jongin na tumatak sa puso at isipan ni Kyungsoo.

 

_“The most painful way to describe love is almost.”_

 

_“Bakit?”_

 

_“The word itself is too painful, Soo.” Tumawa ito at ininom yung beer na naisipan nilang dalhin the last minute._

 

_“Anong masakit dun? Hindi ba good thing kasi implied na nag-effort ka kaya narating mo yung almost?”_

 

_“Akala ko matalino ka.” Tumingin sa malayo si Jongin at nag pout naman si Kyungsoo kasi ‘excuse me lang ha nakakaoffend ka.’_

 

_“You’ll understand when you experience it.” Dugtong nito._

 

_“Wow. Bakit ikaw ba naranasan mo na?” Tanong niya kay Jongin._

 

_“Maybe, maybe not.”_

 

_“Pa-mysterious naman neto parang di bestfriend eh.” Hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Jongin at pinisil ito. Binaling nito ang tingin sa kanya kaya binigyan niya ito ng isang matamis na ngiti._

 

_“I won’t be your almost kasi bestfriends tayo. We’re certain.” Sabi niya at binigyan ito ng halik sa pisngi. Ngumiti na lang si Jongin sabay balik ng tingin sa malayo._

 

Tama nga si Jongin. You won’t understand how painful _almost_ is until you experience it. Ang kaso lang hindi naman siya nasabihan na sobrang sakit pala. Lalo na if you have to let go in the end.

  


\-----

  


It was easy. Sobrang bilis lang nilang naging magkaibigan nang mag start ang semester nila that year. Hindi na ni Kyungsoo matandaan how pero they clicked na lang bigla. Kinausap niya lang yung mukhang maldito na lalake sa likod kasi he can relate. Walang lumalapit sa kanya dahil sa resting bitch face niya. ‘ _Sorry naman’._ From there, mula favorite bands to kinaayawan at kinahihiligan halos pareho sila at kung hindi naman, nag cocompromise sila. Pero the one thing special na meron sila is the fact that they never tried to change each other. Kung ayaw ni Jongin sa the 1975, LANY and such, okay lang sa kanya kasi ayaw niya rin naman sa OPM bands na pinakikinggan nito.

 

They understand each other and they never judge. Kaya naman ganun na lang din sila asarin ng mga tao sa paligid nila lalo na pag na-trap na naman sila sa sarili nilang mundo. Puro asar ng “ _Kayo na ‘no?” “Kyungsoo, siya pala boyfriend mo”_ Sa sobrang dalas ay hindi na nilang dalawa pinapansin ito. Alam naman ng lahat na may girlfriend si Jongin at suportado si Kyungsoo kasi close sila ni Krystal.

 

“Soo, tara may gig yung Ben&Ben sa pub down the road, samahan mo ko.” Pangungulit niya dito na siya namang ikinasira ng daydream ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Si Krystal na, busy ako eh.” May consultation siya sa thesis adviser niya around 6 pm kaya kahit samahan niya man si Jongin sa iisang OPM band na nagustuhan niya na rin, hindi pwede. Priorities.

 

“Eh ayoko alam mo naman na ayaw niyang nakikinig or pumupunta ako ng gigs. Jeje daw pero what’s jeje about that ina-appreciate ko lang naman yung music ng fellow citizens natin hindi naman ako nakikinig sa overhyped artists who can’t sing for shit.” Nag-pout pa ito na akala mo’y magwowork talaga kay Kyungsoo. _Oo na sige slight nakakapanlamabot ng tuhod, pero must resist. Thesis!_

 

“Edi wag ka na pumunta, gagalitin mo pa girlfriend mo eh.” Sagot niya pabalik, naiirita na rin kasi hindi siya makapagfocus sa pagsusulat ng paper. Nalulunod na siya sa papel at school works samantalang ‘tong isang to pagig-gig na lang, where’s the justice? Sa sobrang focus niya sa paper niya hindi niya nakita ang pagbagsak ng mukha ni Jongin sa mga sinabi niya.

 

Sumunod na narinig niya ay ang yabag ng paa nito paalis. Inangat niya ang tingin niya at nakitang nag walk-out si Jongin sa kanya.

 

_‘Bahala siya diyan. Arte.’_

 

Nang matapos niya ang paper at consultation with professor niya, sa sobrang relief ay tinawagan niya si Jongin para ayain mag-inom. Ilang calls ang nakalipas pero hindi pa rin ito sumasagot. Nagkibit balikat na lamang siya kasi baka nasa gig na ito at hindi marinig ang phone. Bumalik na lang siya sa dorm para magpahinga.

 

Pagkapasok niya ay tumambad sa kanya si Jongin na natutulog sa kama niya. Mukhang pagod ito dahil hindi na nakapagpalit pa. Dahan-dahan siyang kumilos para hindi niya magising ito. Pagkatapos ay inasikaso niya na rin ang kaibigang tulog. Hinawi niya ang buhok nito pataas at nakitang may dried tear stains sa mukha nito.

 

‘ _Shit anong nangyari?’_

 

“Jongin.”

 

Hawak niya pa rin ang pisngi nito nang magising si Jongin. Isang tingin niya lang kay Kyungsoo at sa mukha nitong malungkot ay umiyak na naman siya. Niyakap niya na lamang ang kaibigan niya at pinatahan ito. Nang makakalma si Jongin tinanong niya ito kung gusto niya ba magkwento at tumango naman siya.

 

“Nag-away kami ni Krystal.”

 

“Anong pinagawayan niyo?”

 

“Ikaw.”

 

Nagulat naman siya at napalayo ng konti kay Jongin. _Siya?_ Tumawa siya kahit bakas sa mukha niya ang pagtataka. Nakatungo ngayon si Jongin at iniiwasan ang tingin niya.

 

“Bakit ako? Anong ginawa ko?”

 

“Sinumbatan niya ako kasi bakit daw masyado tayong close, bakit daw parang mas boyfriend pa kita ituring kesa sa kanya. Bakit daw ang clingy ko sayo pero sakanya hindi. I’m so sorry, Soo.” Parang maiiyak na naman ulit si Jongin kaya hinawakan niya ang kamay nito.

 

_Eto pala yung dahilan. Tangina._

 

Agad niya ring binitawan at sinabihan si Jongin na tumingin sa kanya. Inangat naman nito ang ulo niya.

 

“Hindi mo kasalanan yun. I’m sorry. Sige na, iiwas na muna ako para di kayo mag-away.” Kumunot ang noo ni Jongin sa sinabi niya.

 

“What? Iiwasan mo ko?”

 

“Oo? Para di kayo mag-away? I know naman na importante siya sayo eh.” Nagtataka si Kyungsoo kasi mukhang galit si Jongin, hindi ba dapat matuwa ‘to kasi magiging okay sila ni Krystal through this? _Labo ah._

 

“So okay lang sayo na basta-bastang itapon friendship natin ganun?” Tumayo ito at naglakad paikot-ikot sa kwarto.

 

“I don’t get you, akala ko ba kaya umiiyak kasi gusto mo magkaayos kayo? Kasi ayaw mo na nag-aaway kayo?” Naiirita na rin si Kyungsoo at this point kaya hinila niya si Jongin para tumigil ito kakalakad at humarap sa kanya.

 

“Oo nga! Pero I want to do that without losing you in the process. Ang selfish mo pakinggan.”

 

“Gago ka pala eh, ako na nga ‘tong iiwas for the meantime para magkaayos kayo you’re welcome ah.” Aalis na sana siya nang magsalita si Jongin.

 

“Tangina, I don’t need that. Just stay by my side at ako na mag-aayos nito. Kung hindi ka niya matanggap I’m sorry but she’s not worth it. Bestfriend kita, girlfriend ko lang siya. You will always come first.” At saka niya hinila si Kyungsoo para yakapin ng mahigpit.

 

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung bakit bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya sa sinabi ni Jongin kaya niyakap na lang niya ito pabalik.

 

“Gusto ko lang na maging masaya ka.” Bulong niya rito at saka dinantay ang ulo sa balikat ng kaibigan.

 

“You were there for me before pa maging kami, you made me happy when she wasn’t there. Kung ayaw niya maniwala sakin na wala talagang tayo, bahala siya.”

 

“Pero Jongin-” Hindi niya natuloy ang sinasabi niya kasi hinigpitan nito lalo ang yakap sa kanya.

 

“Shh, ayoko na pag-usapan to. Hug me na lang.”

 

“Gulo mo gago.”

 

Pero niyakap niya na lang ito at ginulo ang buhok. Hindi niya napansin ang lakas ng tibok ng puso niya at malaking ngiti na meron siya sa pisngi.

 

_Dun pala nag-umpisa ang lahat. Sana naiwasan niya. Sana may warning sign na nakalagay_ **_Dangerous cliff: be careful_ ** _. Napakalalim tuloy ng bagsak niya._

  


Makalipas ang ilang araw habang papunta siya sa last class niya nakarecieve siya ng text galing kay Jongin.

 

From: *bear emoji*

 

Soo, inuman mamaya ah?

 

Nag-reply na lang siya ng oo kahit Wednesday pa lang ngayon at sobrang odd na mag-aaya ito ng inuman. ‘ _Baka may icecelebrate.’_ Nagpatuloy siya sa paglalakad at nakasalubong niya ang kaibigan ni Krystal na si Luna.

 

“Hi.” bati niya rito at nagulat naman siya sa matalim na tingin na binigay nito sakanya. Kaya dumiretso na lang siya papuntang class niya na gulong-gulo sa mga pangyayari.

 

Pagkapasok niya ay bulungan agad ang bumungad sa kanya. Masama ang tingin ng karamihan at yung iba nagtataka.

 

_‘Same. Anong meron.’_

 

Tinext niya si Jongin kasi feeling niya may kinalaman siya dito.

  


**Anong ginawa mo bakit ang sama ng tingin ng mga tao sakin.**

 

**Fuck. I’ll explain later. I’m so sorry..**

 

**Anong I’m so sorry? Anong bang nangyari?**

**Wag mo kong iwan sa ere sinasabi ko sayo mag aaway tayo.**

 

**Basta. Please don’t mind them muna. Please.**

**Ako ang mag eexplain ng lahat sayo.**

  
  


Napailing na lamang si Kyungsoo sa irita at sinubukang tawagan si Jongin pero hindi ito sumasagot sa kanya. Halos ibato niya na ang cellphone niya dahil sa inis, sa mga taong ayaw tumigil kakatingin at kay Jongin. _Bwiset talaga._

 

Padabog siyang pumunta sa desk niya kaya agad namang nagsialisan ang mga tao at pumunta lahat sa likod niya. Hindi niya na pinansin ang mga bulungan at nagpasak na lamang ng earphones sa tenga niya.

 

Maya-maya lamang ay dumating na si Baekhyun na agad namang tumabi sa kanya at hinila paalis ang earphones niya.

 

“Totoo ba?” Tanong nito sa kanya. Mukhang excited siya. Bakit ba kasi?

 

“Ang alin?”

 

“Na ikaw daw yung dahilan kung bakit nag break si Jongin at Krystal!” May ngiti sa labi nito pero nawala rin agad nang sumigaw si Kyungsoo ng

 

“ANO?!”

 

“Wow makareact.” Binatukan niya si Baekhyun na agad naman siyang tinignan ng masama.

 

“Wag nga ako pinaglololoko mo. Badtrip ako kay Jongin at sa buong klase ngayon, wag kang dumagdag.”

 

“Tangina, totoo nga. Yun nga pinag-uusapan nila. Makinig ka.” At saka niya tinanggal ng tuluyan ang earphones ni Kyungsoo.

 

_“Sila daw ata?”_

_“Sayang naman, couple goals kaya sila ni Krystal.”_

_“Ew, siya na yon?”_

_“Bakit nagbreak? Sabi sinulot daw eh.”_

_“Cheater pala si Jongin-”_

 

Nanggagagalaiti si Kyungsoo sa galit lalo na sa huling part. Kaya hinarap niya ang buong klase, nakasirin at nakapameywang.

 

“Eh ano ngayon? Kung nagbasa kaya kayo ng notes niyo natuto pa kayo sa lecture natin na may major exam tayo next week. Di niyo alam ‘no? Kasi yan ang pinaggagawa niyo, puro kayo tsimis hindi naman maayos studies niyo. Isa pang marinig ko ang kahit anong foul words tungkol samin ni Jongin, makakakita kayo ng lumilipad na bagay. Kahit ano pa yan.”

 

At saka siya nagwalk-out. Sumunod naman si Baekhyun sa kanya na pumapalakpak pa. Hindi niya na lang ito pinansin at pumunta sa building kung asan ang class ni Jongin. Pagkarating nila sabi lang ng blockmates nito hindi daw siya pumasok. Lalong uminit ang ulo ni Kyungsoo kaya dali-daling nagpaalam si Baekhyun sa kanya, takot na siya ang mapagbuntungan ng galit.

 

Umuwi na lang siya sa condo niya kasi dinitch na rin naman niya ang last class of the day niya. Napagisipan niyang magpalamig ng ulo kaya naman umakyat siya ng rooftop ng condo. Pero ang nadatnan niya ay si Jongin na nakaupo sa railings. May hawak na beer.

 

“Akala ko ba mamaya pa tayo iinom?” Bati niya rito sabay upo sa tabi niya.

 

“Sorry.” At saka ito yumuko. Nainis lang siya lalo.

 

“Sorry? Yun lang? Pagkatapos akong tawaging malandi? Maharot? Mang-aagaw? Sorry lang?” Pilit niyang iniintindi si Jongin pero nagagalit pa rin siya kasi sira na ang tahimik niyang buhay sa loob ng campus. Matagal-tagal pa bago mamatay ang issue na ‘to.

 

“Sorry-” Hindi na nito natuloy ang sinabi niya kasi umiyak na siya. Agad namang nawala ang galit sa puso ni Kyungsoo at napalitan ng sakit. Sakit kasi nasasaktan yung bestfriend niya. Hinawakan niya ang kamay nito at idinantay ang ulo ni Jongin sa balikat niya.

 

“Sorry, ang sama lang talaga ng araw ko. I shouldn’t have said that. Tahan ka na.” Pinaraan niya ang kamay sa buhok nito at hinalikan ang noo.

 

“I really am sorry. Hindi ko naman alam na ipagkakalat niya pala yung reason kung bakit kami naghiwalay.” Pinunasan ni Jongin ang luha niya at saka hinigpitan ang pagkakahawak sa kamay niya.

 

“So, ako talaga yun?”

 

“Oo, hindi niya tanggap na I’ll keep you both. So pinapili niya ako.”

 

“Jongin naman, dapat siya yung pinili mo. Bestfriend mo lang ako, andito lang ako kahit iwan mo ko. May babalikan ka pero sa kanya wala.” Totoo ang mga sinabi niya pero di niya alam kung bakit siya nasasaktan dito.

 

“Hindi. I would never do that to you. Hindi kita iiwan bigla tapos babalikan. Anong tingin mo sakin? Gago?”

 

“Kesa naman sa maghiwalay kayo, tangina di ko gets utak mo!” Naguumpisa na naman siyang magalit kasi ang gulo ni Jongin kausap. Inalis niya ang pagkakahawak niya sa kamay ni Jongin at saka tumayo. Lalakad na siya paalis nang bigla itong magsalita.

 

“Is it too hard to understand na ikaw lagi pipiliin ko? Hindi naman ako umiyak dahil sa kanya eh, I actually felt nothing nung nakipag-break ako. Umiyak ako kasi galit ka, at nasira ko pa yung araw mo. Nadamay ka pa sa gulo naming dalawa. I’m sorry na importante ka sakin. I’m sorry na ikaw lagi ang pipiliin ko. I’m sorry.”

 

_Putangina, ang rupok._

 

Bumalik siya at hinila si Jongin patayo. Gulat man ito, sumunod pa rin siya kay Kyungsoo pababa.

 

“Matutulog ka at magpapahinga, pagkatapos nun magwawalwal tayong dalawa. Tanga ka talaga.”

 

Pagdating sa room niya, tinulak niya ito pahiga sa kama at kinumutan. Nakatingin lang sa kanya si Jongin, nagbabadya ang luha sa mga mata. Hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Kyungsoo kaya napatigil ito.

 

“Soo, thank you talaga.”

 

Tinignan niya lang ito at ngumiti saka siya tumango at iniwan na ang nakababata sa kwarto.

 

_Anong ginagawa mo, Jongin?_

 

\-----

 

Pagkatapos magbreak ni Jongin at Krystal mas lalo silang naging close na magbestfriend. Lagi na siya ang inaaya ni Jongin kumain sa labas at kahit gustuhin man niyang tumanggi, libre kasi eh.

 

Lahat tayo marupok sa libre. Aminin na.

 

Pupunta sila ng Starbucks, magkakape at mag-uusap hanggang sa saraduhan na sila. Or magdidinner sa kung saan saan man, minsan sagot niya madalas si Jongin ang nagbabayad. Mas nakilala niya ito ng lubusan hindi katulad nung sila pa ni Krystal kasi laging nahihinder ng relationship nila yung bonding moments sana ng magbestfriend. He used to think na sobrang babaw ng pagkakakilala niya kay Jongin. He knows his favorite bands, the genre of music he listens to, kaya niyang sabihin sayo kung anong iniisip niya ngayon pero parang kulang pa din.

 

And through their spontaneous getaways, mas lalo niya itong nakilala. _Sana pala hindi na lang._

 

“Kyungsoo, may party ako bukas punta kayo ni Jongin ah?”

 

“We don’t do parties alam mo naman yun.”

 

“Jusko wag ako. Pumunta na lang kayo or else…”

 

“Or else what Baekhyun?”

 

“Or else sasabihin ko sa iba na mag-on na kayo.” Sabay lakad niya palayo. Gago talaga. Inirapan na lang siya ni Kyungsoo at tinext si Jongin kung nasan na ito. Kung dati lang ay minsan lang magkita ang dalawa dahil ang madalas na kasama ni Jongin ay si Krystal ngayon halos hindi mo na sila mapaghiwalay. Lagi ng nagpapasama si Jongin sa kanya kada aalis ito at sa hindi malamang kadahilanan um-oo lang siya.

  
  


From: *bear emoji*

 

I’m on my way b.

  


_B_ ? B as in the pet name you call your jowa? That kind of B? Pero wait tangina, _bakit siya kinikilig? Kelan pa siya kinilig?_ Nagreply na lang siya ng okay at naghintay sa bench katapat ng building nila. Nilabas niya yung book na dala niya at nag-earphones na lang.

 

Nagulat siya ng may maramdaman siyang kiss sa cheeks. Hinampas niya kung sino man yun at saka humarap.

 

“Ouch!” Hawak hawak ni Jongin yung pisngi niya, nakapout pa.

 

“Gago ka, bakit ka kasi nangugulat ng ganon?” Sabi niya sabay kuha ng kamay ni Jongin na nasa pisngi nito para i-check kung okay lang ba siya.

 

Nanatili lang na nakatitig si Jongin sa kanya nang may ngiti sa labi, maya maya pa naramdaman niya ulit yung kiss nito sa cheek niya.

 

This time aware na siya, and shit _aware din siya sa kilig na nararamdaman niya._

 

“What was that for?” Tanong niya dito.

 

“Wala lang, ang cute mo kasi.” Tangina di siya makahinga.

 

“Ewan ko sayo.” Naglakad na siya paalis dun at sumunod naman si Jongin. Hindi niya mapakalma yung puso niya. Fuck di naman ganto dati bakit biglang may nakakaihing kilig at unstable na puso?

 

“San tayo magdidinner, Soo?” Tanong nito sabay akbay sakanya.

 

“Di ko alam ikaw bahala.” Pinulupot niya yung kamay niya sa waist ni Jongin at saka sila umalis ng building at pumunta ng parking lot.

 

“Hmm sige I know a place pero promise me one thing.” Humarap sa kanya si Jongin.

 

“Ano yun?”

 

“Secret lang natin ‘to. It’s actually my fave resto na tinatago ko lang sa sarili ko pero im sharing it to you na so atin lang ‘to ah?” May sheepish smile sa mukha ni Jongin kaya napangiti na lang siya sabay tango.

 

So Jongin brought him to that resto and yes very discreet yung place medyo pricey and only a few people can be spotted eating there. Pero there’s something in the atmosphere na nagpapacozy sa place. Maybe it’s the fairy lights, or the aesthetic display, or the person he’s with. Halatang Jongin loves this place so much.

 

“So you ever brought Krystal here?” Hindi niya maiwasang tanungin. But he’s actually scared of the answer. He’s aware na minahal ng sobra ni Jongin si Krystal enough to actually try and change his music tastes and the way he dressed up. He can understand why naman, she’s pretty and perfect.

 

“No, I told you akin lang ‘to.” Sagot ni Jongin. Nilantakan niya na naman yung chicken sa harap niya at napangiti na lang si Kyungsoo. Cute.

 

“Eh why me?” Napaangat naman si Jongin ng tingin at napatigil sa pagkain sa chicken niya.

 

“You’re special, Soo.” Ngumiti siya at bumalik ulit sa pagkain.

 

That was the defining moment. That’s when he fell. Admitting that he was in love with Jongin that time was the most natural thing in the world. The smile he gave to Kyungsoo. The messy way he ate after. The shine in his eyes as he talked about that place.

 

He was in love with Jongin, it was wonderful and at the same time borderline scary.

 

Because this fucks everything up.

 

Pagkatapos ng hearty dinner nila obvious na something changed kay Kyungsoo. He became quiet and he only nods or gives one worded answers. Napansin naman ito ni Jongin.

 

“Soo, you okay?” Pinatong niya yun kamay niya sa lap ni Kyungsoo. Tumingin lang siya sa side frame ni Jongin habang nagdadrive ito.

 

“Ni, do you remember nung nag-usap tayo one time sa rooftop ng condo tapos sabi mo that the most painful way to describe love would be almost?”

 

Nag hum lang si Jongin as a yes so tinuloy niya lang.

 

“I think I agree.” Pinatong niya yung kamay niya sa kamay ni Jongin at hinawakan ito. Tumingin siya sa building sa labas.

 

Kinabukasan pumunta silang dalawa ng party ni Baekhyun. As usual puno ito ng drunk people at sweaty bodies grinding at each other sa dance floor. Hindi sila naghihiwalay ni Jongin kahit pa sinabi niya sa kaibigan na he should go dance.

 

They’re both nursing their beers nang dumating si Baekhyun, clearly drunk.

 

“Hoy you two let’s go play.” At saka niya hinila ang dalawa sa circle of people na nakaupo sa sahig. Inikot niya ang tingin niya at nagulat siya ng makita niya si Krystal na nakatingin na sakanila ni Jongin. Tumingin siya sa bestfriend niya at nakita niyang iniiwasan nito ang tingin ni Krystal.

 

Umupo na sila pareho at sadly pinaghiwalay sila ni Jongin.

 

“Okay guys alam na spin the bottle gets niyo na kung pano di na kayo bata.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at dahil supportive boyfriend niya si Chanyeol siya lang natawa dito.

 

Unang nag spin si Baek at nagland ito sa tabi ni Chanyeol which is Yixing na jowa naman ng President ng org ni Kyungsoo. Nag smack lang sila and then si Kyungsoo na agad. Holy shit.

 

Pinaikot niya yung bote and hindi niya inalis yung tingin niya dito hanggang sa magstop ito at magturo ng isang tao.

 

Si Jongin.

 

Nagkatinginan sila parehong gulat sa nangyari.

 

“Nope hindi pwede bestfriend ko ‘yan.” Siya na yung unang nagreklamo at umiwas ng tingin. Hindi niya nakita yung pagbagsak ng mukha ni Jongin at ang tingin ni Krystal sa kanila.

 

“Bawal humindi Soo daya mo eh.” Kantyaw ni Baekyun na sinundan ni Chanyeol at ng lahat maliban sakanya, kay Jongin at Krystal. Tumingin siya kay Jongin na walang emosyon yung mukha.

 

“Fuck okay, oo na.” Lumapit siya kay Jongin at hinawakan ito sa leeg bago hinila palapit for a peck. Hihiwalay na sana siya ng biglang hawakan ni Jongin yung bewang niya at ni-lick yung upper lip niya. Nagulat siya and Jongin took that chance para ipasok yung dila niya sa bibig ni Kyungsoo, deepening their kiss that’s suppose to be a peck. Hinila siya paupo ni Jongin sa lap niya at nilipat ang kamay sa lower back ni Kyungsoo.

 

Maririnig yung sigawan at kantyaw ng mga tao sa paligid nila pero they’re both too out of it para mahiya sa pda nila. When they both pulled away tinignan lang nila ang isa’t isa. Pareho silang flushed while they’re catching their breath ngumiti lang sila sa isa’t isa hanggang sa natawa na lang sila.

 

“Let’s get out of here.” Bulong sa kanya ni Jongin. Nag nod lang siya at saka sila umalis. They’re not drunk, walang tama yung beer sa kanila well at least Kyungsoo wasn’t hindi niya sure kung si Jongin drunk ba. _Sana hindi._

 

Nakaupo lang sila sa may park somewhere, hindi niya sure kung saan. They’re holding hands and nakaupo sa swing.

 

“Soo.” Tawag sa kanya ni Jongin.

 

“Hm?” Tumingin siya dito at ngumiti. Nakatingin lang din si Jongin sa kanya.

 

“Can I kiss you again? This time not for everyone else, just for us.” Nakayuko siya ng tanungin niya ito. Nagulat naman si Kyungsoo pero pinisil niya yung kamay ni Jongin dahilan para mapatingin ito sa kanya.

 

“Yes.” Sagot niya. Tumayo siya sa harap ni Jongin at hinila ito patayo. Pinatong niya yung kamay niya sa balikat ni Jongin at nilapit ang mukha niya dito. Hinila naman siya ni Jongin papalapit at hinawakan siya sa lower back niya. Pumikit sila pareho at dinampi ang labi sa isa’t isa.

 

This time around the kiss was sweeter, their lips are moving slowly against each other. Nilipat niya Kyungsoo yung kamay niya from Jongin’s shoulder to his nape.

 

Under the stars they confessed their love to each other not with words but with kisses hoping that the other would get what they’re trying to say with every swipe of their lips.

 

Only they didn’t.

 

\---

 

Three days, three days niya ng iniiwasan si Jongin. The younger one keeps on calling and texting at nag aaya na lumabas sila pero tinuturn down lang ni Kyungsoo lahat.

 

He’s scared, okay?

 

They were supposed to be bestfriends. They were supposed to remain that way pero looking back on everything, when did they start becoming more? The dinners? The lunches? The hatid-sundo every subject? The care that breaches the line of friendship? It’s scary because it messes up their dynamic as friends.

 

Ito kasi yung madali eh, dito sila sureball na hindi sila magkakahiwalay. Relationships end messily, you can never be friends after you break up. And Kyungsoo wants to keep Jongin for as long a he possibly can so thinking about relationships in the future and the fact that he’s in love with Jongin can’t fucking happen.

 

Kaya binigyan niya yung sarili niya ng one week para ayusin ang sarili niya. Para hindi siya mahalata at mapigilan niya yung urge to confess to his bestfriend.

 

Pero three weeks pa lang kinatok na siya ni Jongin sa condo niya. Ayaw niya man pagbuksan ng pinto yung kaibigan niya natatakot siya ng baka sirain niya yun.

 

Pagkabukas niya ng pinto nakita niyang galit si Jongin kaya iniwan niya ito at umupo sa may sala. Nagdabog naman papasok si Jongin at tumayo sa harap niya.

 

“Tabi, harang ka sa tv.” Malamig niyang sabi dito.

 

“Tangina mo Kyungsoo.” Ramdam niya yung galit behind every word and shit masakit kasi never pa silang nag-away ni Jongin. Pero kailangan eh.

 

“Tapos ka na?” Tinignan niya ito at nakita niya yung unshed tears sa mata ni Jongin. Fuck bakit ba ang hina niya dito.

 

“Hindi and I haven’t even started. Tangina Soo I- I was worried about you okay? I’m sorry if I’m invading your space. Kung yung presence ko sobra na. Pero you can tell me about it. I know you like being alone. You love your space pero puta kahit isang text lang? Isang sabi lang na gusto mo ng me time. Ang asshole, Soo. Hindi ikaw yan.” Nakita niya yung pagpatak ng luha ni Jongin and fuc sobrang nasasaktan siya. Ayaw niya ng ganto sila pero he needs to save their friendship. Tumayo siya at niyakap si Jongin, yung mahigpit na mahigpit. Tangina pwede bang hindi bumitaw?

 

“I’m sorry.” Paulit ulit niyang bulong kay Jongin. Kahit gano pa kataray tignan si Jongin Kim alam niyang sobrang lambot lang ng puso nito kaya ang dali niya paiyakin o pasayahin. Oo nga, ang asshole ni Kyungsoo kasi alam niya yun pero ginagawa niya pa rin ‘to.

 

Nang makatahan si Jongin (at siya na rin) umupo muna sila sa couch ni Kyungsoo. Matagal silang nanatiling tahimik until brineak ni Kyungsoo yung silence.

 

“I’m-” _sorry for ruining what was supposed to be an easy friendship._

 

“I-” _love you._

 

“We-” _should probably stop talking to each other._ “- have to go get drunk later.” Tangina ang duwag. They didn’t talk about what happened at Baek’s party. The kiss, or kisses. The holding hands. The unsaid i love yous.

 

Tumingin sa kanya si Jongin at ngumiti. But it’s not quite the same sunshine smile of his, pilit yung ngayon.

 

“Sure. I missed you.” Hinawakan niya ulit yung kamay ni Kyungsoo. He knows they both can feel it. The sparks, the love, whatever teenagers call it nowadays. Pero they refuse to address it. Perhaps they’re both afraid of change.

 

“I missed you too.”

 

That would suffice for I love you, I guess.

 

\---

  


And get drunk they did. Halos hindi na sila makatayo pareho pero it’s good. Getting drunk means they’re happy and numb and they both can do stupid shits.

 

“Jooooongiiin~” He sing-songed. Tumawa sila pareho without knowing why. Ganun ata talaga pag lasing mas mukhang joke lahat.

 

“Soo, my love.” Sober Soo would freeze up. Sober Soo would run away as far as he can. Sober Jongin would regret what he said. Sober Jongin would probably run away too. Pero seeing as they’re drunk, they’re both a little too honest.

 

“Yes love?” Sagot niya. Nakangiti lang silang dalawa sa isa’t isa. Hawak hawak nila yung kamay ng isa at beer naman sa kabila. Nasa rooftop sila ng condo ni Kyungsoo at kanina pa sila nagliligalig dito. Good thing walang nagrereklamo.

 

“Alam mo ba mahal kita? Matagal naaaaaa~” Sabi ni Jongin sa kanya. By this time siguro takot na siya pero nag nod lang siya kay Jongin dahil alam niya. Kelan niya nafigure out? Siguro nung pinili siya ni Jongin instead of Krystal? Or nung sinabi ni Jongin na special siya? Basta he knows. But he refuses to acknowledge it. Pero this time dahil lasing siya sasabihin niya.

 

“I know Nini. I love you too.” Niyakap niya yung isa and for some reason nung niyakap siya pabalik ni Jongin umiyak siya. Umiyak siya, tuloy tuloy lang. Ganun na din si Jongin dahil naramdaman niya yung luha nito sa balikat niya.

 

Bakit ba sila umiiyak? Baka dahil sa alak? Baka dahil gabi na? Sa pagod?

 

Maraming pwedeng irason pero alam nila sa sarili nila kung ano talaga yun.

 

Hindi kasi nila kayang sabihin ito sa harap ng isa’t isa ng hindi lasing. Masyado silang takot.

 

\---

 

Kinabukasan hindi nila ito pinag-usapan. Back to regular programming. Parang mayboyfriend pero hindi talaga. To be honest nakakapagod siya pero this is the best they could get. Okay na sila dito, siguro.

 

Nagising silang dalawa ng may hangover kaya naman bumaba na lang sila at sa mcdo nag breakfast. Nakasalubong nila si Baekhyun at Chanyeol dun kaya sabay sabay na silang apat kumain.

 

“Soo samahan mo ko bili tayong coffee sa SB.” Sabi ni Baek at hindi pa man siya nakaka-oo hinila na siya nito palabas. _Bastos._

 

Nung nasa pila na sila hinarap siya ni Baekhyun.

 

“Ano meron sa inyo ni Jongin?” Tanong nito. Nagtaas lang siya ng kilay.

 

“At bakit?”

 

“Kayo na ba?”

 

“Nope.” _Kahit gusto ko, ayoko din at the same time._ Nakarating sila sa harap kaya nagorder na siya ng drink at sinama niya na rin yung chocolate ni Jongin.

 

“HA? Bakit?” Pagkabayad nila umalis na siya at hindi pinansin yung tanong ni Baekhyun.

 

“Hoy Kyungsoo Do, sagot.” Pinaharap siya ni Baekhyun sa kanya at nag cross arms ito. _Aba?_

 

“Eh, it’s complicated.” Kinuha niya ng yung coffee nila from the counter at saka lumabas. Sumunod naman si Baek sa kanya as he keeps on asking why.

 

“Baek, hindi mo maiintindihan okay pero choice namin yun.” He finally said as he entered Mcdo. Inabot niya kay Jongin yung chocolate drink nito at saka sinabi na mauuna na siya.

 

Baekhyun really can’t understand why dahil wala na atang mas peperfect pa na couple kung hindi si Jongin at Kyungsoo. Inassume na ng lahat na sila na pero hindi pala talaga.

 

“Jongin.” Tinanong niya yung nakayukong lalaki sa harap niya.

 

“Bakit hindi na lang kayo ni Kyungsoo?” He knows he’s prying pero tangina kasi nakakafrustrate ‘tong dalawang ‘to.

 

“I don’t know. Hindi ko na alam.” May smile sa mukha niya pero hindi yun genuine. Baekhyun feels sorry for him dahil nakikita niyang gusto ni Jongin na maging sila ni Kyungsoo pero for some reason hindi niya magawa dahil hindi yun yung gusto ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Sorry Jongin.” Sabi na lang niya.

 

“It’s okay. At least I still have him. I get him and his reasons.” At saka siya umalis na.

 

_Totoo palang may mga taong nakatadhana para sa isa’t isa pero hindi nagkakatuluyan. And it’s fucking sad. It’s the saddest thing Baekhyun has ever seen._

  


\---

  


Nag aaral sila para sa finals sa condo ni Kyungsoo nang dumating yung araw na hindi na mapigilan ni Jongin magtanong. May hangganan din naman kasi ang mga tao kaya hindi mo siya masisi.

 

Hindi niya alam kung ano yung nag trigger, siguro dahil lunod sila sa school works, o dahil kanina pa nakangiti si Kyungsoo sa phone niya at may katext na kung sino man, o siguro dahil matagal na siya binabagabag nito.

 

“Kyungsoo.” Nagulat si Kyungsoo dahil sobrang tagal na ng huli siyang tawagin ni Jongin sa buong pangalan niya.

 

“Ni? Bakit?” Nakaupo sila sa kama ni Kyungsoo habang nakalatag naman yung books nila kung saan saan. Lumipat siya tabi nito at binaba ang cellphone sa kamay ni Kyungsoo at saka ito hinawakan.

 

“Ano tayo?” Nakita niya unti unting pagbalot ng takot kay Kyungsoo. Hihiwalay sana siya kay Jongin pero hinigpitan niya ang hawak dito.

 

“Soo please sagutin mo ko.” Yumuko si Kyungsoo at umiling. Nakita niya yung unti unting pagtulo ng luha ni Kyungsoo at naramdaman niya yung pag higpit ng hawak niya sa kamay ni Jongin.

 

“Ni, hindi pwede. Wag mo gawin sakin ‘to. Pag sinabi ko that makes it true and relationship only brings disaster. Wag natin gawin to sa isa’t isa ayoko mawala ka. Jongin, don’t make me say it.” Hindi na kaya marinig pa ni Jongin ang mga susunod na salita kaya hinalikan niya si Kyungsoo. Hawak hawak niya ang luhaang pisngi nito at unti-unti na din siyang naiyak kasi bakit napakadaya? Bakit hindi pwedeng sila? Bakit ayaw ni Kyungsoo? Bakit takot siya? Humiwalay siya at umiyak na lang sa balikat ni Kyungsoo.

 

Bakit ang daya daya mo Kyungsoo?

 

Nakatulog sila ng ganun, well nakatulog si Kyungsoo ng ganun si Jongin naman pinanuod lang siya matulog hanggang sa abutin siya ng umaga. Bago pa magising si Kyungsoo umalis na siya sa condo nito at iniwanan na lang siya ng halik sa noo.

 

\---

 

After nung pag-uusap na yun wala na ulit nag bring up pa ng topic. Hinayaan na lang nila ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa kung anong gusto niya. Paulit ulit na sinasabing at least andiyan si Kyungsoo sa tabi niya.

 

Pero hindi nawala yung sakit dahil hindi niya magawang maipagyabang si Kyungsoo, hindi niya maisigaw sa buong mundo na swerte siya kasi swerte nga ba siya kung yung taong mahal niya ayaw ng relasyon kasama siya?

 

So as much as he can naglasing siya at least sa tulong ng alcohol wala siyang maramdaman diba?

 

“Makakatayo ka pa ba pagkatapos niyan?” May tumabi sa kanyang matangkad na lalaki at welcome ang ngiti nito sa bitter at masakit na mundo ni Jongin ngayon.

 

“Hindi pa ko lasing, trust me.” Sabi niya sabay ubos ng beer niya.

 

“Wow trust hindi ko pa nga alam pangalan mo.” Natawa naman siya at hinarap ito. Hmm, cute pwede na.

 

“I’m Jongin.” Inalok niya ang kamay niya at nakipagshake hands dito.

 

“I’m Sehun.” Ngumiti ito at binilhan ulit si Jongin ng beer.

 

The night ended well with sex of course. Pareho silang hot at single so why not? Kyungsoo can go fuck himself. Hindi alam ni Jongin bakit siya galit pero siguro long overdue na din, pagdating din naman ng umaga kay Kyungsoo ang balik niya.

 

Or so he thought.

 

Sehun’s more fun than he first thought. Nagtry silang magluto the next morning ng breakfast pero dahil wala silang skills na meron si Kyungsoo nasunog lahat at tawang tawa sila kaya nag bk na lang sila sa baba ng unit ni Sehun.

 

“So other than sex san ka pa magaling?” Tanong ni Sehun out of nowhere habang kumakain sila. Nabulunan naman si Jongin kaya agad siyang inabutan ni Sehun ng tubig.

 

“Gago.” Natawa sila pareho dahil ang crude ng bibig ni Sehun. Walang filter, sobrang opposite ni Kyungsoo and that’s a welcomed change.

 

“Hmm, I love dancing? I’m in an honor’s program din with my _bestfriend._ ” Napataas yung kilay ni Sehun sa bestfriend part. Obvious ba masyado?

 

“Hmm, dancing. Ako din, sayaw tayo minsan.” Nag wink ito at tumawa. Thank god di niya tinanong yung about sa bestfriend part. Nang matapos sila they exchanged numbers dahil kailangan na din ni Jongin umuwi since he’s still donning yesterday’s clothes. At isa pa he had fun with Sehun, maybe they can do this again sex included of course.

 

“So, see you around Jongin.” Niyakap siya ni Sehun at saka ito umalis. Since unit ni Kyungsoo pinakamalapit dun na siya pumunta para magshower dahil may damit din naman siya dun.

 

Kumatok siya sa unit ni Soo at few seconds later pinagbuksan siya ng pinto nito. Mukhang bagong gising lang si Kyungsoo kaya he gave him a hug at saka kiss sa noo. _Hays mahal na mahal ko ‘to._

 

“Morning, Soo.” Sabi niya at saka siya naghubad ng shirt. Hindi sumagot si Kyungsoo kaya binalik niya ang tingin niya dito.

 

Nakatulala lang si Kyungsoo sa likod niya.

 

Fuck, the hickies.

 

“Sino?” Tanong lang ni Kyungsoo. Kinamot naman ni Jongin yung likod ng ulo niya at lumapit kay Kyungsoo. Hahawakan niya na sana ang kamay ni Kyungsoo pero iniwas niya lang ang kamay niya at tinignan ng masama si Jongin.

 

“You don’t know him.” Nakayuko niyang sabi.

 

“Get out.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo napaangat siya ng tingin and he can feel the anger boiling inside him. Ang irrational ni Kyungsoo.

 

“What the fuck? Why are you mad?” Galit niyang tanong kay Kyungsoo.

 

“You know why Jongin. You can see yourself out.” Tinalikuran siya nito pero hinila siya ni Jongin pabalik.

 

“No I don’t! Kasi you keep on refusing to say it. To say that you love me. To say that you want me back. So why can’t I sleep with others kung single naman ako because you don’t want to be with me? Bakit mo ko tinotorture ng ganito Kyungsoo?” Sinigawan niya si Kyungsoo na nakayuko lang. All the feelings he kept from his bestfriend nasabi niya na rin ngayon. Tangina bakit ba kasi ganito sila kagulo? Bakit hindi pwedeng madali na lang lahat?

 

Narinig niya yung hikbi ni Kyungsoo at nakita niyang nagsheshake yung shoulders nito. Nawala yung galit niya at niyakap niya si Kyungsoo.

 

“Masakit na kasi Soo. Andiyan ka lang pero ang parang layo layo mo. Hindi ko na alam gagawin ko pero dahil ito yung gusto mo, okay.” Bulong niya. Pinigilan niyang umiyak, binitawan niya na si Kyungsoo at sinuot ulit yung shirt niya.

 

“Maybe we shouldn't talk for a while.” Ang huling sabi niya bago siya umalis ng unit ni Kyungsoo. Nang makarating siya ng elevator saka niya hinayaan ang sariling umiyak.

 

\---

 

This time around 3 months siyang nilubayan ni Jongin. They would text pero not call and if they meet sa hallway ngingitian lang siya ni Jongin at saka aalis agad.

 

It’s killing him.

 

They’ve never been away from each other this long. Miss na miss na niya yung bestfriend niya and he knows it’s his fault. Sa sobrang gusto niyang protektahan yung pagkakaibigan nila, siya din ang nakasira nito.

 

Three months was enough for him to realize that mistake. Kaya naman he asked Jongin to meet up and finally talk about it.

 

Nag aantay siya sa fave resto ni Jongin dahil dito niya sinabi na magkita sila. He was browsing the menu nang umupo si Jongin sa harap niya.

 

Kasama si Sehun.

 

Nagulat naman siya dahil akala niya sa kanila lang ‘to? Sila na ba?

 

“Hi.” Nakangiting sabi ni Jongin. He looks better. Happy.

 

“H-hello.” Sabi niya pabalik. Tinignan niya si Sehun na nakangiti din sa kanya.

 

“Hi, Kyungsoo.” Sabi nito sa kanya. Nginitian niya lang ito at bumalik sa menu na hawak niya. Nasaksatan siya sa nakikita niya.

 

Tumawag siya ng waitress at nag order na silang tatlo. Nang makaalis ito nabalot ng awkward silence yung lamesa.

 

“Uhm, kamusta?” Tanong niya kay Jongin.

 

“I’m okay. I hope you don’t mind me bringing Sehun may lakad kasi kami after eh para hindi sayang sa gas at oras.” Nakangiting sabi ni Jongin at saka niya hinawakan yung kamay ni Sehun. Hindi maalis ni Kyungsoo yung tingin niya dito.

 

Tatlong buwan yung sinayang niya. Tatlong buwan lang at sila na agad?

 

“N-no I don’t mind.” Umiwas siya ng tingin at pinigilan yung luha niya.

 

“Excuse me, Sehun pwede ko bang makausap si Jongin mag-isa if that’s okay?” Nginitian niya ito. Naintindihan naman ni Sehun kaya tumayo siya at lumipat sa ibang table pansamantala.

 

Nang silang dalawa na lang hindi na napigilan ni Kyungsoo yung luha. Hinayaan niyang tumulo ito.

 

“Are you happy?” Tanong niya kay Jongin na nakayuko lang. Hinawakan niya yung kamay nito sa table at pinisil.

 

“Not as happy with you of course. But Sehun is comfort. Sehun is warmth. Sehun is sure, Soo.” Narinig niya yung crack sa boses ni Jongin.

 

“That’s all I wanted to hear.”

 

_No I didn’t want to hear that, I wanted to tell you that I’m ready to be with you. That I’m not afraid anymore. I wanted to tell you to choose me. I wanted you to be happy with ME. Not him. Never him._

 

“So what’s he like?” Siguro gustong-gusto niyang sinasaktan ang sarili niya dahil nakita niya yung spark sa mata ni Jongin habang dinedescribe niya si Sehun. Tangina, dahil lang nag-antay siya ng tatlong buwan wala na sa kanya yung mahal niya.

 

He knows Jongin still loves him pero it wasn’t the same as before. It faded. And that’s because he fucked up.

 

“I’m happy that you’re happy.” Sabi niya kahit sobrang salungat ito sa luha na tumutulo galing sa mata niya, sa kirot na bumabalot sa puso niya, at sa pait ng nawalang chance.

 

Tumayo si Jongin at lumipat sa tabi niya, hinawakan niya yung kamay ni Kyungsoo at hinarap siya.

 

“I love you, still. I always will. And I will always be here for you, no matter what. Remember that.” Saka niya hinalikan si Kyungsoo sa noo. Matagal at ramdam niya yung luha na tumulo galing sa mata ni Jongin.

 

Sinabi na ni Jongin ang mga salitang matagal niya ding inantay na marinig ng hindi sila pareho lasing. Ayan na, out in the open. Pero bakit hindi siya masaya? Bakit hindi buo si Kyungsoo, instead warak na warak siya? Bakit tunog paalam hindi pagmamahal? Bakit ngayon lang? Bakit kung hindi na pwede? Bakit niya pinigilan si Jongin na sabihin ito nung totoo pa ang ibig sabihin ng mga salitang ‘yan.

 

“I love you too.” Sabi niya pabalik. Nakatago sa likod ng mga i love you nila ang paalam sa nakaraang hindi nabigyan ng pagkakataon. Nakuha niya yung gusto niyang pagkakaibigan at akala niya dito sila sasaya pareho pero nasaktan lang din sila sa huli. Niyakap nila ang isa’t isa pagkatapos. Mahigpit dahil pagktapos ay bibitaw na sila. Hindi lang sa yakap kung hindi sa pagmamahal nila para sa isa’t isa.

 

\---

 

10 years later nag release ang sikat na manunulat na si D.O ng huling libro na isusulat niya. Early retirement daw at sayang dahil magaling siyang sumulat at mamimiss ng mga tagasubaybay niya ang libro niya.

 

“Kyungsoo, sigurado ka ba dito?” Tanong ni Baekhyun, agent niya. Akalain mo yun hanggang pagtanda guguluhin siya ni Baekhyun.

 

“Oo. Our story was one of a kind.” Ngumiti siya at binigay kay Baekhyun yung manuscript ng last book niya.

 

“Mahal mo pa din?” Tanong nito. Araw araw ata tinatanong ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo tungkol dito at tulad lang din ng sagot niya kahapon,

 

“I always will.”

 

Jongin was one of a kind. Jongin was his sunshine. Jongin was his bestfriend. Jongin was his everything. His person.

 

And he will always remain as Kyungsoo’s greatest almost.

 

His greatest regret.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading mga ka angst nation lablab hmu on twitter @unhoelyaeri


End file.
